Killjoy Poems
by Nynette Vafareil
Summary: Poems about everyone's favorite rebels, the Fabulous Killjoys. The original four, plus a few of my own Killjoys. Based off of My Chemical Romance's album Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. Hope you enjoy!
1. Acid Hope

**A/N: These are just some poems I wrote about the Killjoys (My Chemical Romance). There'll hopefully be poems about the Fab 4 (Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid) and also my Killjoys (I've got at least three). This first one's about my Killjoy, Acid Hope. Reviews are cherished, and constructive criticism is favored. I own nothing.**

Acid Hope

She's an oxymoron  
Two things that don't go together.  
A raging hatred  
Thinned with notes of escape  
Tinted with dreams of a better place  
That none of them can see  
She hides it away  
Throwing all the rage and hate  
into your face  
Maybe she's caused loss  
Maybe she's lost herself  
or maybe  
She believes in nothing

They gave her a chance  
And she took it  
Gobbled it down like prey  
And truth be told,  
She didn't give a damn.


	2. Cellophane Sparkler

**A/N: Alright, next poem. This is about another one of my Killjoys, Cellophane Sparkler. I own nothing, Killjoys (c) My Chemical Romance, etc. etc.**

Cellophane Sparkler

If you asked them  
what she was like  
their responses would be

Young  
Innocent  
Sweet  
Naive  
Understanding

She believes  
(But shh! Don't tell Acid!)

She's a reminder  
of what the world was like  
of what the world might be.

Just keep fighting.

**A/N: Reviews are loved very much. Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Party Poison

**A/N: Third Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

****Party Poison

He's a kind-of leader  
No one really knows  
how he was chosen.  
He just kind of always  
was.

He's got a bit more  
weighing on his shoulders  
than the others.

Not just family either.

He's got what I've got-  
It's kind-of like the plague.  
It's not really something you or I  
can control.

He's always at risk  
of slipping back.

But I'm pretty sure  
we've got a good hold on him  
this time.

**A/N: Soo...what did you think? Review please!**


	4. Fun Ghoul

**A/N: Neeeext chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Except my own characters.**

****Fun Ghoul

He's a case  
that one.

Always got a joke  
up his sleeve.

Never seen without a cigarette  
hanging from his lips.

He's got a smartass mouth  
but he's a good shot.

So we'll keep him along  
for the ride.

**Blegh, sorry it's so short you guys.**


	5. Kobra Kid

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, you guys. I didn't want to have all the other Killjoys done except Jet Star. It would've seemed awkward, I think. Anyways, reviews are appreciated and I own nothing (as always). Hope you enjoy.**

****Kobra Kid

He might be younger  
But he's a better shot.

That's what Cellophane'd say.  
Or Ghoul  
(in his case, out of brotherly love).

He'd never abandon Party  
or any of the others.  
He loves them too much  
(The feeling is mutual).

Tentative in most things emotional  
Headfirst in all things physical  
He's almost  
almost

there.


	6. Jet Star

**A/N: I don't know why, but it's really hard for me to write about Jet Star. But here's his poem. Because I like him.  
Yeah.**

****Jet Star

He's the most mature  
(most stubborn too).  
He's like a father to all the others,  
making sure they're okay  
He's the sanest of them all,  
with a backup plan  
for the backup plan.

They were close  
He didn't want to leave  
bit he knew there was no hope.  
If he stayed, she died.  
Simple as that.  
So he left  
tribute to a fallen hero.

**A/N: I like reviews...Just throwin' that out there...**


	7. Killjoys

**A/N: And the final poem in our somewhat epic saga, the Killjoy poem.  
Betcha didn't see that coming.**

****Killjoys

Rebels of power  
prancing around  
(though they are hunted).

Pure in their motives  
Pure in their reasons  
they don't believe  
in anything but the truth.  
Being BL/ind ain't their style.  
Slipping through the grasp  
of those higher up.

Just wait.  
They'll meet their match.  
Keep running, boys.


End file.
